One aspect of the present invention relates to a coil assembly. An illustrative use of the coil support is in an electrodeless fluorescent lamp and the coil support will be described hereinafter with reference to that use. Another aspect of the invention relates to an electrodeless fluorescent lamp having the coil assembly.